Starting from Scratch
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: Kayura has some doubts about her role as Kaosu, as she begins a new life for herself. One shot.


"Starting from Scratch"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers _is copyright © Sunrise and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's Notes (as of 1/12/08):** This one-shot story takes place after the _Message_ OVAs. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused. Most of my YST fics take place after the OVAs and I thought I'd already mentioned it here... Guess not ; Enjoy, anyhow!

* * *

_If you're going to become a guardian of the Ningenkai, perhaps you should engage into its modern day lifestyle?_

Nasutei's words echoed in Kayura's mind as she stood in front of the full length mirror. As a supposed twelve year old student, she dressed herself in the appropriate middle school attire: a white blouse with a navy blue sailor-style collar and a navy blue pleaded skirt. A red ribbon was tied and laced through the loop of the front of her blouse. Completing her outfit was a pair of white socks and sensible black penny loafers worn on her feet.

Kayura lifted the edge of her skirt just above her knees, only to let it drop seconds later. She stood with her arms at her side, her round blue eyes gazing at her reflection. Then she twirled around and watched her dark blue hair (which she tied up in a ponytail) swish along her shoulders and backside.

"Not bad," she said to herself as a small grin crept upon her face.

There was a knock on the door. Kayura turned around and said, "It's open."

The door knob turned and Nasutei walked into the bedroom, wearing a comfortable looking yellow sweater and white slacks, with slip on white shoes. She stood by the doorway and examined Kayura. Moments later, she smiled.

"You look great, Kayura! How does it fit?"

Kayura looked down at herself and replied, "It fits just fine."

"That's good. I have our lunches ready, so if you're all set to go..."

"Nasutei-dono?"

"Hmm?"

Kayura walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She placed her hands on top of her knees and stared across the room as she spoke. "I'm a little nervous. I know I don't _have_ to go through with this; but if I'm to protect the people of this world, I should learn about everything and everyone who lives here. The Samurai Troopers have their new armor gears... However, I often wonder... if there really would be anything left for me to protect?"

Nasutei approached the bed and took a seat next to Kayura. She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and replied, "If something were to happen to Ryo and the others, you will be around to protect this world, won't you?"

"Of course!" Kayura turned and looked into Nasutei's kind eyes. "But I'm still new to being Kaosu. I don't have anybody to properly teach me about how to be this world's guardian. While I do sense a faint connection between myself and the Samurai Troopers' armor gears, those suits solely belong to them."

"You are all new to these experiences," Nasutei pointed out as she rose from the bed and stood in front of her. "You can learn together. Kaosu may not be around to guide you, but you can pave your own path to becoming a warrior-monk in your own right. You and the Samurai Troopers will be successful in the years to come."

Kayura felt a little better. While she still worried about the kind of warrior she'd become, she knew that Nasutei's words would prove true.

"Thank you, Nasutei-dono," said the blue haired priestess as she too rose from the bed. She looked up at the older girl and added, "I'm also nervous about school. I'd never been to any sort of educational function before—at least one that doesn't involve battle."

"Well, that's why I enrolled you in a private academy," Nasutei reminded her as she turned and walked to the door. "It's smaller than a public school and it's closer to the university I work at. So in case anything happens, you can always find me there."

"Nasutei-dono?"

The young woman paused and looked over her shoulder, as she placed a hand on the side of the door. "Yes, Kayura?"

Kayura remained where she stood as she bowed deeply before her. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me. Thank you for taking me in when you needn't done so, and thank you for allowing me to live a life in the modern world with you and the others."

Nasutei beamed proudly at her. "You're welcome, Kayura. And may I ask a request from you?"

The girl lifted herself erect once more. "Yes?"

"Just call me 'Nasutei.'"

Kayura's eyes widen in astonishment. "Are you certain of this?"

"I mean it. I was never one to be comfortable with formalities. Besides, I like to think of us as friends, don't you?"

Now it was Kayura's turn to beam in response. "I think so, Nasutei. I think so."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes**: In the past, I've asked some of my Japanese YST friends about the –dono suffix as I've seen this used in some Masho/Kayura based doujinshi. I think, while Kayura hadn't used this in the anime (I'm not certain about the manga), it wouldn't be out of character for her to attach it to someone's name. Considering that she was originally born many centuries ago, she'd probably still use some formal language. 

Where's Kayura's staff? Maybe she used her Kaosu abilities to hide it up her skirt when she's not in battle ;

Please let me know what you thought of the story! Feedback lets me know that _someone_ out there is reading my material!


End file.
